Current communication networks are unable to adequately support communication environments involving moving networks. As a non-limiting example, current communication networks are unable to adequately support a network comprising a complex array of both moving and static nodes, some of which may be network access points (e.g., the Internet of moving things) interacting with sensor systems. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.